The Difference Between Two Words and Three
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: Lucas reflects on past events as he starts to write his third manuscript. Was Lindsey right about the comet? Can his heart and his own words lead him back in the correct direction to the women he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**The Difference between Two Words and Three**

Author: Chlarkrocks

Spoilers: Anything within the series is bound to be commented on.

Author's Note: I'm changing the scene between Lucas and Lindsey in the episode. The profile of this story will be given from Lucas, his manuscript, and Peyton.

Summary: Lucas reflects on past events as he starts to write his third manuscript. Was Lindsey right about the comet? Can his heart and his own words lead him back in the correct direction to the women he loves?

Pairings: Leyton, Naley, Karen/Andy, Brooke/Owen, Mouth/ Rachel, slight Lindsey/Lucas, and slight Keith/Karen

Chapter 1

**Have you ever had one significant moment in your life that stands out among the rest? Well last night I thought I knew which one memory that was, but now I'm not so sure. When I woke up this morning I was happy, but now I'm just as confused as I was when I first left for college, if not more so. Moments are what you have to look back on when you are older and decide if you made the right decision. **

**The significant moments are what shape your life. I was told this once by the person who made me the man I am today, his name is Keith Scott. He was my uncle biological speaking, but in my heart and mind he was my father. He taught me that you must follow your hearts desires or else you will never truly live.**

Lucas's Pov

I enter my house and I wonder if she is still here. I walk through the hallway. This hallway has been a place filled with moments. Good and bad memoires, but most of them a good. Some are moments that I will never forget in all the years I'm alive.

"Lindsey?" I ask in desperation as I enter my room. As I turn my head I see that someone is standing near Lindsey.

This person is Peyton Sawyer. She stood there with tears running down her face and mascara forming lines with those tears. She looks so beautiful and I really wanted to tell her so, but I know for the sake of possible getting Lindsey back I might want to keep quite.

"Peyton, can I talk Lindsey please?" I ask looking over at my friend with curly blonde hair. Her hair may still be blonde, but it was defiantly teetering on the edge of being brown. The color hair she has now is real. I know this because I use to watch her during freshman year and that was the year she dyed her hair.

"Sure" she says giving me what I consider a fake a smile to mask the emotions that are going through her head. Not a lot of people know when Peyton is hiding her emotions, but I'm defiantly one of them. She has these walls that are around her heart that no one can get through except for Brooke.

"She beat you to it" says Lindsey looking up from the bound together papers that are of the first draft of my second manuscript.

"I'm sorry" was all that I could think of to say. There is not a lot else I could possible say.

"I know you are" she says and smiles sadly up at me. Her eyes portrayed her true emotions. She was very hurt and I knew there isn't anything I can say to fix it.

"I love you, Lindsey" I say staring into those beautiful green eyes. I'm so stupid, Lindsey's eyes are blue and Peyton's are green.

"I love you too, but Peyton is the one that holds that strong beating heart of yours. I spent a year editing the book, I knew the entire time. I still know. Those words that you wrote about her they come from your heart and that doesn't just go away. We came down here to help get rid of your writer's block and you did, but I didn't get through that wall she did. This book is so romantic and epic, but the story that it tells isn't at all what are love is. It so much stronger than ours." says Lindsey with tears welling up in eyes.

"Lindsey, the idea of the scientist and the comet didn't come from Peyton's car" I say looking up from the floor after a long moment.

"You may not think that, but you know in your heart its true" she says and stands up. Bending down she sets the manuscript down and takes the ring off her finger. She walks past me in a few swifts motions.

I turn towards her as she starts to speak. "She really loves you know that. If I were in her position these last couple of months I wouldn't have just stood by and watched. Lucas the reason she was here was because she was trying to get me to go back to you, but by doing that she made up my minded completely. I could never be that selfless and let you marry some other woman if you were the love of my life. You know what that reason is, it's because she loves you more anything in the entire world and I know you feel the same way" she says with tears in her eyes that I'm sure will come out as soon as I leave the room.

"Goodbye, Lindsey and thank you so much" I say with pure graduated.

"You are Welcome. Goodbye Lucas Scott" she says and walks out the door. I lean over and sit on the bed. I put my head in my hands and I wonder how many mistakes my life I have made.

I hear the light footsteps coming down the hallway. I hear a light knock on the door frame and look up at the person who understands me the most.

"I'm so sorry Luke" she says leaning against the door frame.

"I am too" I say and looking to her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asks with a sympathetic look.

"Eventually" I say and I chuckle because I think I'm already alright. Saying goodbye to Lindsey was all I need to know that my heart still belonged to the curly blonde woman who stands before me.

"All I want for you is to be happy Lucas and even though I know how much you love Lindsey, maybe possibly this was for the best. I know you don't want to hear it from me, but that is my honest opinion" she says gives me a sad smile.

"Thanks, Peyt" I say and smile slightly at her.

"Well, I better go. I'm pretty sure you need sometime alone" she says and turns.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**People always get caught up in the moment and they never look forward or back to what this moment shapes. I have had many moments that shape my future. Everyone, I, believe can see at least one. **

**At this current point in time the moment that shapes my future is when Lindsey Strauss left me at the altar. You would think that my world would crumble around me and everything that I knew would change. The world did change, but for the better because even if I never wanted to admit it to myself and to everyone else I was never in love with her. She had everything a sane man would want, but for me that wasn't enough because she was safe. **

**True love is something that isn't safe. It has many aspects of it, but it could never be safe because truly loving someone means you had to give your whole self to that person. I never gave Lindsey any of myself because my whole being was with another. Her name is Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer and one day I hope to make her Peyton Elisabeth Scott. That day will hopefully be soon.**

One Week Later

I walk into my office and look around to see if anything had changed.

I set my bag down and look at all the things that covered the walls. So many memories from high school just come rushing back every time I come back on Monday. The State Championship is defiantly the first one that comes to mind.

I sit down at the desk and wonder where everyone is. Normally when I walk in Nathan, Skills, and I are walking in with me and Haley is normally walking behind us because she is in her own world before she goes to teach every day.

I pick up my phone and dial Nathan. He has been late before, but something is telling me that's not it.

"Hey, Luke" I hear Nathan say.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm at home" he says and I can hear the realization in his voice.

"Luke, it totally slipped my mind. I just figured you would still be on your honeymoon and I wouldn't have to worry about this" he says.

"Worry about what?" I ask with concern.

"Haley and I need to be somewhere for a few hours, but I'll be there in time for practice" he says and I can tell he is hiding something from me.

"Where's that?" I ask chuckling lightly because after Jamie was rescued by Dan. Haley and Nathan got back together. Everything with the Scott family was in its rightful place. Well for me I need to have the person I love back at my side for my world to be in its rightful place.

"The airport" he says finally let out his breath slowly.

"Airport?" I ask.

"Yeah the airport" he says and I can hear him joking with me because he and I both know I understood that.

"What for?" I ask even more confused.

"Umm… Peyton is leaving for a couple of weeks to L.A. and we were just going to say goodbye" he says and all I can think is that if Peyton goes to L.A. she might not come back.

"When is she leaving?" I ask in desperation. I can't let her leave without at least saying goodbye.

"Well she needs to be there in a half an hour, so if you would like to come I would be there by then" he says as if I don't want to go. Nathan must be angry with me for almost marrying Lindsey when in fact I'm more in love with Peyton then I was when we were in high school.

"Nathan you make it seem like I don't want to be there" I say annoyed, even if I had married it doesn't mean that I wouldn't have just not cared about Peyton anymore.

"It's not it's just I know you been going through a hard time since the wedding I didn't want bother you about this" he says and the sounds like honesty.

"You didn't think I wanted to know, Nathan. The love of my life is getting on a plane to L.A. again" I say infuriated. Nathan should have told me this early. No I take that back Peyton should have told me because she said she wanted to be friends. All I want is her back in my arms again. Maybe even so I can ask her to marry me, but I'm almost positive that I have to work to even be remotely worth of Peyton Sawyer's heart.

"Luke, I'm sorry" was all he got the chance to say before I hung up the phone. I know that was a little mean, but I'm angry that everyone things I'm broken because Lindsey left me when in reality I don't even care anymore. I've wasted months planning a wedding to the woman I don't even love. I also used Peyton's ring so now even if I wanted to propose to her I can't give her it. I really hope Keith isn't looking down on me because I feel like such a screw up.

I look up at the clock. I would have to hurry to get to the airport on time because the airport is on the exact other side of town.

I know this is totally juvenile, but I'm now running down the hallway toward the front of the building where my car is parked. I feel like I'm running towards the life I know I should have, the life that I want with Peyton, where she and I get married and spend the rest of our lives together.

I hop into the car and drive off to the main road. As I drive I see all the places in this town that has memories involving her. Almost every place has a story.

I look up and see that Tric and Clothes over bros are just ahead. There are so many memories in at club and especially in café. I can almost remember when it use to be just Haley and I best friends against the world. Now it's Haley and Nathan against the world. Haley and Nathan been married for almost six years and they have gone through so much together. They prove that true love can conquer all.

Just a few more long miles to the airport and I might be able to stop Peyton. Well maybe not exactly stop her, but convince her to come back after L.A. and not stay there for another three years I don't think I could handle it. Even though for three years I was angry with her and trying to fall out of love with her. It never really worked, but now that I think about nothing every turns out the way I plan. Sometimes that works out for the better, but most of the time it makes things worse. In the case of last week it turned out for the better even though until the moment Lindsey left me at the altar I thought I was in love with her.

People change, but true love never dies it just gets buried underneath all the things going on in your life. Peyton may never be girl I knew back in High school, but in some ways she has changed for the better. She has defiantly learned how to care for herself. Lately I've wondered if she even still needs me. Maybe she moved on, but how I am suppose to know that when she is leaving for L.A. and I don't even know for how long that will be.

The airport is just ahead off the main road and toward the west, away from the ocean. I've seen so many people leave from this airport and very few have come back. I just hope she is one of those few.

I drive up and park in a short term park spot and I hope out of the car. I start to speed walk when I see the entrance coming into view.

As I cross the street I see Haley, Nathan, and Jamie entering through the white double doors. A cab passes in front of me and I stop just for a moment before walking across.

After walking in the entrance I look for the departure time's and see that flight to L.A. leaves in an hour. I'm just in time to catch her before she leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Love is a four letter word, but it describes an emotion that you can never have enough words to express. I've told many people that I love them before. That's because love has many shapes and forms. Love is something that just can't be described. It's like explaining what you see before you to a blind person. Sometimes I told people that I loved them in a certain way, but in truth I loved them in an entire different way. **

**One of those people who I believed I loved a certain way was Brooke Davis. When I first met her… well she was naked in my car, but that is another story. I never imagined I could love someone more, but after some time. I realized I could never love her fully in the way I had told myself so many times that I did, but in the end I love her like the true friend she has always been and for that I thank her. Her friendship has helped me to become a better person.**

I turn toward the security area and through the crowd of people going about their business I see all the people I love crowded around the one person I can't live without. She has this aura around her that I just can't miss even today when she looks so upset. I should have know proposing to Lindsey was the wrong thing to do because whenever I look at Peyton or even just think about her my heart rate speeds up. I also don't know how I went three years without even kissing her. I've only ever had that feeling with Peyton. With Lindsey I didn't even feel half the way, I feel about Peyton every time.

As I walk within a few yards I hear Haley speaking to Peyton with complete sincerity.

"Peyton, I owe you the biggest apology" I hear Haley say and from behind I can she is giving her a sad smile. I feel really bad because of all the things that have happened with Peyton and I, Haley has always chosen me and it hasn't helped Peyton and Haley's friendship.

"You know, Haley, don't even worry about. Everything is in the past" says Peyton clapping Haley lightly on the shoulder.

"Peyton, don't say that because you are one of my best friends and the only reason I got close to Lindsey was because you were in L.A. Also I was a terrible friend and thought from what Lucas told me, that you had said no" says Haley before she pulls Peyton into a tight hug. I see Peyton give her a full hearted smile that meant she had forgiven her. Haley's right I did make it sound like Peyton said no and the truth is she didn't. Were just out of high school and I proposed what was she suppose to say. We aren't like Nathan and Haley; we can't just decide to get married. Things take time and at the point in both of our lives it wasn't the right time and I'm glad I know that now. I just hope that now is the right time and I haven't lost my chance.

"Hales, I'm sorry too" she says he eyes start to gloss over. Peyton pulls back from Haley and laughs as the tears flow freely from her face.

"Be carefully, L.A. is a rough place and we all need you to come in one piece" Haley says smiling.

"I will" she says and smiles her first true smile in a long time. It's my fault that she hasn't been happy in a long time.

"Yo, P. Sawyer, L.A. wouldn't know what hit them, a sexy thing like you will make all the boys go crazy" says Skills with a bright smile. I swear if Skills didn't know how in love with each other Peyton and I are he would have totally tried to get her to go out with him.

"Thanks, Skills. Keep Nathan in line will you. Lucas is going to need all the help he can get to get those boys ready for the post- season. You guys have done such a great job I wish you the best of luck" she says and gives him a quick hug before turning to Nathan.

"Take care yourself. Remember put yourself first sometimes. Doesn't be a martyr forever, Nate" she says and gives him a playful smirk that always makes me laugh.

"Whatever you say, Sawyer" Nathan say with a smirk of his own. They always seemed to joke with each other about everything. When I look between them I can see that they have such a close friendship.

"Hey, Jamie take care of your parents, they are going to need it" she says and kneels down to Jamie level. With a full hearted smile she opens her arms asking for a hug.

Jamie walks into Peyton's arms smiling and says "I'll miss you Auntie Peyton. I hope Uncle Lucas knows how stupid he is being."

Only Jamie would know the obvious things that most adults miss. Even though I swear Nathan was at one point last week was going to try and talk me out of marrying Lindsey. It's funny even though Nathan was sleeping on our couch for a couple of weeks, Nathan still didn't like Lindsey all that well. I guess I can't expect anything less since in a way Peyton is like what Haley is to me for Nathan. I would have never expected after how badly their relationship ended in the beginning of junior year that they would become the best of friends.

"I'll miss you, too, buddy" she says and releases him. Giving him a silly smile she stands up and turns to Brooke.

"P. Sawyer you better make it back in time for the reunion or I will never forgive you because I can't do it all my own especially since we are doing it at Tric instead of the school" says Brooke giving a highly teasing smile. Brooke always gets things her way and if she has to threaten someone she will.

"Of course I'll be back. I should be back two days before to help with work that I know you are going to make everyone else do" says Peyton giving her a smile that say ' You know it's true'.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Sawyer. I'm going to miss you" Brooke says and her emotions about Peyton leaving are written across her face. A few tears trickle down her face.

"Hey, don't cry B. you are going to make me cry too" says Peyton chuckling slightly at Brooke's over reaction to her leaving.

Before Peyton can get another word in Brooke throws her arms around her in a tight embrace. After Peyton recovers from her shock, Peyton stares in to space and I can see the tears welling in her eyes that are threatening to fall.

I can see Brooke lean up and whisper something in Peyton's left ear. I've never been good a reading lips so I have no idea what she said, but I'm sure it is probably something private between the two because Brooke is normally very open about saying what she feels.

"That is so totally not true, Brooke" she says and gets a serious look on her face and then after a second of silence Peyton's face turns to a look of sadness. Whatever Brooke just said must have upset her because a tear falls down her cheek.

"Whatever you say, Peyton" says Brooke as she lets her go and steps back to look at her.

I start to walk towards the group just as Peyton turns and starts to walk away. Now she is starting to walk faster and I figure the best way to stop her is to yell. In utter desperation I holler " Peyton!"

"Lucas" she says surprised and as she turns I see a smile spread across her face. At least she is happy to see me, that's a good sign.

I walk towards her and I forget about everyone else. She looks very surprised and expresses it as so "Luke what are you doing here?"

"I came to say bye and since I didn't know about you leaving until a few minutes ago I just got here" I say with a stutter because I don't know exactly what to say to her after all we have been through.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you because I figured you would still be on your honeymoon" she says with a sad smile. I know she feels guilty for Lindsey leaving and I don't want her to, but I can't exactly just come out and tell her that. It would first of all be totally awkward and secondly she doesn't need to know yet. I will explain everything to her when she gets back and I have the chance to speak with her in private instead of here in a busy airport.

"It's okay, Peyton. L.A. better treat you well because you my friend are a record exec." I say and smile sweetly at her. It's amazing in all the years of knowing her I would have never guessed that Peyton would open her own label, but now it's all I can ever see her doing. She's come so far in the last few months, I'm so proud of her.

"Yes, I am." she says smiling brightly at me before breaking out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask smiling brightly because only Peyton can find the humor in the fact that she is leaving everyone she cares about for five weeks to go to tour with Mia and sign bands.

"Oh, I was just remembering what you said to be the night before I left" she says and I can't really find the humor in that because as I remember I told her that I would love her no matter what.

"And that's funny how?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Never mind. Well, I got to go. So I'll see you in a few weeks" she says and smiles.

"I'll miss you, Peyton." I say sincerely looking into her green eyes that I have got lost in before.

"I'll miss you, too Lucas" she says barely over a whisper. She turns to start to walk away. I grab onto her hand and turn her towards me. She looks like she is about to say something, but before she can get a word out I kiss her on the cheek. Okay not entirely on the cheek because when I go to kiss her she turns her head and so I kiss her lips also. I have to say I'm tempted to just kiss her full on the lips, but after everything that has happened in the past few weeks I know shouldn't because I would confuse her even more.

"Bye" she says looking very confused.

"Bye" I say as she walks off and into the crowd of people. I stand there watching her walk away and eventually when I can't see her anymore I look away. I turn and ever person including Jamie is giving me a smirk.

"What?" I ask to all of them putting my hands behind my head.

Haley is the first one to speak and says "Lucas, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill, Peyton because seriously after all you have put her through these last couple of months she doesn't deserve for you to string her along?"

"Haley, it was an accident, but I don't want to have to apologize for it because I love Peyton and I intend to get her back and I'm going to need your guy's help to do it" I say motioning between Haley and Brooke. I looked at Nathan and he gives me a satisfied smile.

"Who says I'm going to help you, broody after all you have put her through" says Brooke giving me her best death glare and if I hadn't known Brooke for six years I would have been scared shitless. Truthfully you don't want to have Brooke Davis be angry with you, but at this point I deserve it and I know she would never hurt me.

"You aren't helping me you are helping Peyton" I say looking my multi millionaire friend in the eye. I try to communicate through eye contact what it would mean to be if she agreed to help me. I know I've made mistakes in my time, but as long as I've known Brooke she 

has been forgiving. She also is highly protective of Peyton because all of things that Peyton had gone through in her short life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**People help each other all the time, but sometimes one act of kindness can change you whole world. I'm sure that in everyone's lifetime they can think of one great act of kindness that someone else bestowed on to them.**

**I believe that every person has a kindness in them that they can never truly understand. Some express it every day in a simple gesture to another while others let it fade to the back of their consciousness.**

**When I think of someone who is kind, I think of my best friend in the entire world Haley James Scott. She has been there for me since I was little and throughout my life she has helped in a way no else has. **

One Week Later

Peyton's Pov

Five weeks is a small measure of time compared to a lifetime. I've been away from everyone I've cared about for much longer than that, but after everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks, it's hard not to miss each and every one of them. They have all helped me through the whole Lucas ordeal in their own unique way. Skills always had a joke to deliver. Haley discussed music with me. Brooke had a smile, a shoulder to lean on, and a reason to go on. Nathan helped me to realize what friendship truly is.

I've been gone for a totally of seven days and I've called Brooke four times and Haley twice. I never realized how much I would miss my two best friends. Especially since I thought Haley was angry with me for about two months. After the conversation we had yesterday I think her and I will be closer than we ever were before. She and I discussed a lot of the unresolved issues we have had over the past few years and in the end we decided it was best to leave the past alone and turn over a new leaf. All of the hurtful things we said to each other when we were in high school weren't true even in the slightest bit. Forgiveness is something that we all need to give to someone else no matter how much they hurt you. In the end Haley and I forgave each other and explained what was really upsetting us. I feel so bad for Haley about all the issues she and Nathan have been having in the last few weeks. I also explained to her what Nathan told me. He loves her more than live its self.

I'm still confused out of my mind about Lucas though. If tried to push it out of Haley, but because Lucas is her best friend she wouldn't tell me. She did tell me that she had a few things to say to him regarding the issue. I hope she knocks some kind of sense into him. One simple kiss on the cheek and mouth and Lucas Scott has gotten me back on the emotional rollercoaster that I thought I would be off on the day of the wedding. I thought I had taken the first few steps of getting over Lucas Scott. I told him to be happy and that meant that in knowing he was happy, I could be happy eventually. Lucas Scott is the only person I know who can toy with my heart and mind and I'll still love him forever. Where is the dang off switch for my heart? My heart isn't supposed to ache like this. All I want do is see him again and then that way I will know 

everything will be all right. This trip to L.A. was supposed to ease the heart ache I was going to have after they got married. Now I hope it will help me clear my head before I have to see him.

I've thought of calling him, but what are you suppose to say to your ex-boyfriend who got left at the altar by another women? What are you suppose to say to the love of your life who told you they were in love with someone else? There are so many questions that I just wish could be answered, even if it would cause me some amount of pain. At least they would be out of the way and I could move on. I don't understand why Lucas didn't seem to fight for Lindsey after she left him at the altar because he looked me straight in the eye and told me he was in love with her.

I know him when he says he feels something; it's the truth because normally Lucas is ever so careful with his words using each and every one to express what is in his heart. I know that somewhere in his heart he still loves me, but in truth I think he loves her or else he wouldn't have proposed. I believe there is a difference between when he proposed to me and when he proposed other then the fact that she said yes. That difference is that he must have truly meant it because that was the ring Keith gave Karen. Lucas wouldn't have used that ring unless she was the one for him. Keith meant so much to Lucas and on most days I wish he hadn't come back into the school to save me because maybe Keith would still be alive. Eventually I will be able to live with the fact that I'm not the one he loves, but right now it's hard because I want to be the one that he wakes up to ever morning and smiles at before kissing. I want to be the one who lies in a hospital bed giving birth to his children. I want all of that and maybe three years ago I wasn't ready for that, but now after all that I've been through in my time away I'm a hundred percent ready. Life throws you curveballs and now none of that is going to happen. He gave up on what we could have had.

I look up at the mirror and I see the reflection of a broken woman. If this is what I look like when I get my heart broken, I really don't ever want to get broken physically instead of emotionally. I stand up and walk towards the mirror. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I've decided that if Lucas can be happy then I can. There has got to be a man out there who can make me feel the way Lucas did when we were together. I want to feel like my heart isn't going to turn into a million jagged pieces when I see him again. Every feeling that I've held in my heart will come rushing back to me when I see him. Sometimes I wish I had never met him, but for the sake of Nathan and Haley I will get over that. We wouldn't have had to sneak around behind Brooke's back. Even though years later I think it has made our friendship stronger. We learned what true friendship means. Besides after Brooke figured out that she wasn't in love with Lucas it made everything that much easier. I will never be able to erase from my memory the hurt look on her face when she confronted me about it the first time and ever since the second time I'm really worried about making her that angry because I don't think Brooke has ever hit anyone that hard besides when she and I were getting attacked by psycho Ian.

I better hurry up and get ready for the show at H2O. There is supposed to be a couple of new bands and artists playing before Mia's act. I hear this place likes mostly rock so I'm hoping to find a band or an artist that can bring more revenue to the label. Right now, Mia is doing great and I'm currently working on a deal with one of the other record labels to send her out on a national tour with another performer. Her album is currently climbing the billboard charts every 

day and pretty soon we will be to almost half a million which means Haley and I will rolling in some dough for a while. I hope with five or six more artists lined up I can hire more producers and possible an assistant. I might be able to change some one's life by introducing them to music that inspires them to great things because the music I grew up listening to helped me to become somewhat of the person I want to be.

When all of my dreams come true I want someone to be at my side. I wouldn't say that I want to be Lucas because as far as that's concerned he's in love with Lindsey and eventually when he goes to get her back they will get married. If I've learned anything within the last few months sacrifice is probably the greatest form of love. If have to be like Keith and bury my love to do it then so be it.

After much fussing Brooke made sure I had at least six outfits that are knock dead gorgeous. She wants be to find some guy in L.A. and the likeness of that happen is less then fifteen percent. I'm not interested in looking for a guy right now. All I want is to get over Lucas and once I do that I can maybe hit the dating scene, but for right now just being in L.A. for a while is helping. Well it's helping, but I'm not going to just wake up one day and be over Lucas it's going to be a long hard process. Falling out of love will take me a long time because it has been almost four years since he left me after I said someday.

I grab my bag and pull out a special made Clothes Over Bros. dress. It is dark blue and is knee length. Brooke said that when I tried it on it showed off all of my curves. I've decided if I'm hitting the club scene I probably need to look hot and just because I'm Mia's manager doesn't automatically been that everyone is going to seek me out or talk to me. I need to look has

After changing I go and fix my make up to match the outfit.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Up next Peyton meets an old friend. Pleases Review so I know what to change in the next chapters coming up. Just for clarification every three chapters it will change point of view from Lucas to Peyton. Near the end there will probably be a chapter from Brooke, Haley, and Lindsey point of views.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**People change all the time, but truly loving someone means accepting those changes good or bad. If I know one thing, it is that I've changed. As I view it hasn't been for either good or bad. The change in me has been a slow process since the day I left Peyton in L.A. Some changes have made be a better person and while others have darken my soul and ways that only she can reverse.**

I arrive at the club and see that it is packed with people I guess that means people are very interested in seeing Mia. I'm sure other record executives are here to try and sign the bands that are here. L.A. is like a shark tank. People are almost willing to use violence to get the band they want. Not many have gone that far, but I've met a few and they are very adamant about getting what they want. When I worked as an assistant, man, did every person had special needs. Coffee with so many things added in and cut out. When are people going to learn that coffee is bad for them?

This place has a feels like there isn't many drugs done in here because of all the execs that are in here. Well at least Mia wouldn't be tempted like I was junior year. Things defiantly went downhill from there. As they always do with me. I guess I can understand my tendency to try to fix things anyway I can.

I could get use to this kind of club. Well I kind have gotten use to Tric and the last time people were doing drug there it was a long time ago. Karen and Deb didn't want the young people that come to their club exposed to stuff like that.

I have to give this place some credit not everyone would have the guts to hold an open mic night right before one of the biggest acts in the nation is about to go on. As for me this night might provide me with enough acts to be able to get connections like the ones John has at Syre Records.

"Can I have a lemon martini with a twist, please?" I say giving the bartender that is about my age a smile.

"Can I see you I.D, please?" he ask giving me a flirtatious smile.

"A little strong of a drink for a twenty-two year old?" I hear the raspy voice from behind me ask. I show the bartender my driver's license which needs to be renewed when I get back to Tree Hill.

"Well you one to talk John the last Christmas party I went to me and Christy had to carry you out of there?" I say turning and smiling at the much older record exec.

"That was a little below the belt don't you think, Sawyer" he says and gives me a smirk.

"Whatever you say, John" I saying rolling me eyes at him.

"I heard there some good solo acts here tonight, thinking of signing one?" he asks as I turn and take my drink from the bartender.

"I hope so" I say and turn to get my money out.

"This one on me, it's the least I owe you after I made you quit a perfectly good job" he says and nods towards the bartender.

"Come on, Sawyer let's go hang with the other execs instead of this group of low lives" he says and that's so totally John's style.

He grabs my arm and we head toward the VIP lounge. I take one look back at the bartender and he looks disappointed. Well that sucks for him because right now I'm trying desperately to get over Lucas. So I can meet the guy who will fulfill all of my dreams for the future.

We find a seat just as n act comes onstage; the band seems to have this tortured kind of vibe like everyone has been through a life changing event. I like that in a person because I use to be that kind of person now, I'm Peyton Sawyer, the girl who believes in herself and wouldn't let anything hurt her.

You can tell a lot about a person by what music they listen to. This band has energy and I'm hoping to sign them because in my eyes my label isn't about making money it's about getting music out there that can change someone's life forever.

I look over at John and he has a cross between a puzzled and comfortable expression written on his face.

"So what do you think, Sawyer, worth signing" he says with smirk which means he doesn't like them as well as I do.

"Of course, I call them John" I say raising a suggesting eyebrow at him.

"Have 'em" he says leaning back into his seat with a classic smirk.

"You know why you say that John it's because your label only signs singer slash actresses who only sound like they sing because of mixing" I say with a smirk of my own.

He sat there silent because my comebacks are always better.

We sit in silence until the next act walks onto the stage. I never would have expected him to be here. My heart stops in surprise. You would think it would stop because I loved him once upon a time, but my feelings for Jake died when Lucas looked me in the eye and told me he loved me.

"I call him" say before he even starts to sing.

"How do you know if he's any good all I hear right now is a rift" he asks sizing Jake up.

"Let's just say I know him and I've heard this song before" I say as he starts to sing the words to the song that will haunt be forever. This song is so symbolizing for my relationship with both Lucas and Jake, but in some ways it's more about Luke.

"Who is he?" says John with voice that sounds very curious.

"He's my ex-fiancé" I say simple because that is what he is. Even if the only person besides him that knows that is Brooke.

"That's Lucas, I wasn't aware he was a musician" he says before sipping at his drink.

"That's not Lucas, that's Jake Jagielski. He's the one that told me to get Lucas" I say in the most summarize way possible.

"How's he your fiancé then. I don't understand" he says putting the question out there.

"Well, to make a long story short. He was my boyfriend then he had to leave to protect his baby from her mother. I went to see him during senior year and while I was visiting I proposed and he said yes. Then later that night we were sleeping and I said 'I love you, Lucas' in my sleep and he decided to break the engagement off and I went back to Tree Hill" I say taking a much needed breath after I finished.

"You can never live a simple live can you, Sawyer?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I guess not" I say and smile softly to myself.

The night wore on and all the bands played, I had only chosen Jake and _The Nauseous Inferno._

I walked up the steps to back stage and searched for the private room I would find Mia in.

As I walked into the medium size dressing room, I realized not only had Mia hit big, but so had I.

"Hey rock star, you tired of all the screaming fans yet?" I ask teasing.

"No same old, same old, I love this life and the tour is amazing I can't wait till we get back to the east coast though" she says and frowns slightly. We all miss home sometime.

"Me too, but patience is what you got to have to be on tour" I say and sit down next to her and look into the mirror.

After a minute of comfortable silence Mia turns to be and asks "So new act or not" she says this with a scale balancing out kind of motion.

"Yeah, I'm going to go work on that right now" I say and stand up and took a strand of hair behind my ear. Mia looks like her thought are of a thousand miles away.

"Mia if you ever need to talk, I'm here" I say placing a hand lightly on her right shoulder.

"I'm fine Peyton, but you are trying so hard to get over Lucas that it's turning you into the shell of the person I know" she says and I frown because she's right. Mia is wise beyond her years.

"You know I'm right" she says and I smile sadly.

"I know" I say and turn and leave the room. I have to be strong and not let this effect be.

I saw a brown hard man in front of me and I knew right away that it was Jake.

He started to walk down the stairs and I followed cautiously and then decided to speak "Hey, ex-fiancé" I say with a smile growing on my face. He turns as he gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"Peyton" he says and I smile with pure happiness.

"Jake" I say taking a few steps down the stairs and then my heels clips to the edge of the third step before I know it, I'm on the ground and I can feel this intense pain in right arm.

"Oh, my god are you okay?" is all I hear before my eyes close and the world goes black.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to do it! Jake is the only person I think that can make Lucas truly jealous because of his intense relationship with Peyton. More Peyton Point of View to come the actually meat of my LP story is coming up. Please Review! I love feedback! If you have any suggestions please review or send me a message.**

* * *


	6. Author's Note

Sorry, everyone I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but my computer went to the shop because I spilt water on it. I'm currently about halfway through writing the sixth chapter. It's kind of a filler before the profile goes back to Lucas's point of view which will included lots of talking between him, Brooke, and Haley.


End file.
